Instinct prt 1
by Andraste Tree
Summary: This is a prequal for Far Too Immature(My first fic). Harry seeks his lovers help when things get rough. Part one only, Part two will be up soon. Please review!
1. Into his bed

Harry was sad. He could not place his finger on why, but he knew this feeling all too well to ignore it. He was slumped in a chair in the Gryffindor common room watching Ron and Hermoine read a book together, Hermoine positioned between Ron's legs with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Harry sighed and got up to stretch and straighten his sweater then he made a move to leave but.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Ron questioned looking away from the book. "Walk." Harry replied quietly.  
  
With that Harry walked away towards the portrait hole but not before hearing his friends talking.  
  
"He goes on so many walks these days.I can't understand where he goes." Said the slightly puzzled Hermoine.  
  
"Oh, it probably just bugs him sitting here watching us all cuddly and stuff." Ron said pushing his nose against his girlfriend's neck.  
  
Harry chuckled at the recent development that was Ron and Hermoine. He had waited so long for something to happen with them and now that it had he was happy for them.  
  
Harry wandered the halls of Hogwarts until he came to a seemingly solid brick wall that he knew well. Harry looked around to see if anyone was watching and then slowly pushed through the all as if it were jelly. On the other side was a dimly lit room with heavy curtains and candles placed throughout the crimson waves of color the curtain provided. Harry heard the shower running in the bathroom, which was off to his left. He sat down on the bed, which was bedecked with a green and silver bedspread, and waited for Severus to come out of the bathroom. When he finally did come out, beads of water dripping from his black hair, he did not seem surprised at all to see Harry; in fact he bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What brings you here, luv?" Severus asked from inside the closet where he now was changing into his robes.  
  
"I wasn't feeling quite right.I think I miss my parents.I don't know...I guess maybe I just wanted to see you."  
  
"Harry.Do you really miss them?"  
  
"I don't know..I don't really remember them much. I think I wish I had parents. That's it."  
  
Severus emerged from the closet fully clothed and took a seat next to Harry on the bed. He put his arms around him and sighed.  
  
"Oh Harry I know it must be hard. But you have pulled through this long haven't you."  
  
"How do you know just what to say whenever I feel like crap?"  
  
"Instinct."  
  
Severus turned to Harry and kissed him gently brushing away the few tears that had fallen on Harry's face with his thumbs. 


	2. Feigned Heartache

Harry had fallen asleep beside Severus on his bed, their arms and legs entwined. The darkness had faded and Severus was looking down on his young lover, twisting a strand of unruly dark hair about his finger. Harry's bright eyes opened with a start and Harry pushed off of the bed though he only managed to bounce on his arms and smash his face into the hard mattress.  
  
"Oww." Harry said rubbing his nose.  
  
"Oww indeed Mister Potter." Severus said brushing the back of his hand against Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry leaned in for a short kiss then sprang up again, straightening his clothing.  
  
"What's the rush Harry? Its Saturday, remember?"  
  
"I remember fine but I promised to meet Ron by the lake, for a talk, at nine." Harry said nodding towards the clock, which read nine fifteen.  
  
"So you keep Weasley waiting. Nothing to worry about. Stay awhile. I miss you."  
  
Harry pondered the last thing Sev had said but decided there was no time to think about his relationship right now. Harry kissed Sev on the cheek once more before slowly sticking his head out the door to see if anyone was in the passageway. When he was sure it was clear he pushed through the faux brick wall door into the halls of Hogwarts. He dashed to the lake at, what he assumed was, record speed. Ron was sitting of the grass, picking at weeds and poking dirt.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting..I fell asleep." Harry began  
  
"In the library. " Ron finished.  
  
"Yeah. Uh sorry I was thinking and reading and time just flew by. Are you mad?"  
  
"Fuck Harry of course I'm mad! You run off every night spending hours away from 'Moine and me! I know what's going on Harry! You can't disguise it anymore as needing to take a walk or finishing a project!" Ron yelled, stepping ever closer to Harry.  
  
"You know? But how.I.Ron. I don't know what to do." Harry was quite puzzled and very frightened.  
  
"Be happy for us! That's all we ask!" Said a now calm Ron.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Me and Hermoine. You could at least pretend you are, Hermoine is really upset. Thinks you hate her. But I know Harry. Its ok that you have feelings for her, Its hard not to! She's beautiful and smart and kind. But she's also my girlfriend Harry and I love her very much. So just try and get over her." Ron had lain and kind hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Ah.Ok.I'll try to get over her.for your sake."  
  
"And yours Har. You should move on, find a new girl. One that treats you right and his as happy with you as I am with Hermoine. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'll do that." Harry feigned heartache at Ron's words, trying simply to stifle laughter. 


	3. Sweet Memories

Harry had convinced himself that after his talk with Ron he should spend the day with his best friends and he fully intended to do so. But after sitting in the common room for only 20minutes Harry remembered one thing Severus had said. "I miss you." Why on earth did his lover miss him? He had spent the night in his arms. He was always with him. What made him say that? Before Ron and Hermoine could react Harry had gotten up out of the chair he had been sitting in and dashed to the portrait hole.  
  
"Homework, guys." He called as he let it close behind him.  
  
The couple shared a confused look before Ron pushed his lips to hers. They forgot about Harry within seconds.  
  
Harry was determined to ask Severus just what he meant that morning. He was trying to get to his room without being noticed but as it was a Saturday he had a hard time escaping the eyes of everybody he passed. He was near the "brick wall" that was Severus' door when Malfoy called Harry's name.  
  
"Hey Potter, what are you doing wandering around here? Looking for trouble?" Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Hardly, Draco. Just out for a stroll." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Of course. Stroll away." The blonde boy said. Harry was so taken aback with Malfoys lack of interest in him that he just began to walk away. He soon understood why the Slytherin paid him no mind, as Draco had sucker punched him in the back of the head. Harry fell to the ground and his glasses flew several feet in front of him. His vision was blurred and he could hear Draco laughing. He wanted to get up but the other boy had place his foot on Harry's back and was now putting his weight on it. Harry gasped and tried to pull out his wand but Malfoy kicked him when he made his move.  
  
"Sorry Potty. I guess you just strolled the wrong way." With that final comment he kicked Harry one last time, harder and swifter than the previous kick. He laughed once more and walked away. Harry lay there, unable to move because of the pain seeping through his body. He felt like a bruised peach, smashed against the road with its insides leaking out.  
  
"Sev..." Harry began but found that the blood pooling in his mouth made speaking very difficult. He spat it out and tried again to call his lover's name. "Severus." He wailed. His voice not carrying far. His eyelids dropped shut and his head hit the hard floor.  
  
"Lucky for him the potions master was just leaving his room and heard Harry call for him. He hurried out the "door" with a worried expression on his pale face. He was expecting to see Harry before him but he didn't. His eyes did not travel to the floor until he heard the crunch of glass. He had stepped on Harry's glasses and as he looked down he caught sight of the boy's limp body.  
  
"Harry?" Severus asked, he voice quivering.  
  
When Harry didn't answer the older man fell to the floor and made his way to him. Slowly checking for a pulse then flipping Harry over when he felt one. Blood was still dripping down his chin from his mouth and Severus was near tears at the sight of his bruised and swollen face. Suddenly Harry began to cough and wretch. "Luv?" Severus ran his long fingers down his lover's cheek. "Sev...Help..." Harry whispered before closing his eyes again. Severus had to pull himself together if he was going to help Harry; he couldn't show up at the hospital wing in tears holding the boy he allegedly hated. He paused for a moment to gain his composure, when he was no longer trembling he picked Harry up and put on a sullen face.  
  
When Snape brought Harry to Madame Pomfrey he was trying to look as if it didn't matter that Harry was covered in blood in his arms. He dropped him on a bed and waited for the witch to tell him what needed to be done. Within moments Harry was awake and telling Snape, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore what had happened. Snape tried to mask his sadness with anger. Once Harry had finished his tale Snape growled "Malfoy." And dashed out the door to look for the cocky little bastard. He found him moments later outside with Pansy laughing in the grass and clearly telling the pug-faced brat what he had done.  
  
"Malfoy, my office now." He said coldly. Malfoy feigned fright as he marched behind the head of his house. When they reached Snape's office he remembered that his feeling for Harry must be kept a secret so as much as he wanted to rip Draco limb from limb he would have to settle for giving the brat detention.  
  
"You will serve 2 months detention with me." As the words escaped Snape's mouth he wished he hadn't said them. That's more time with Malfoy than he wanted to spend. He would rather spend his spare time with Harry. "Never mind that. I have changed my mind, you will serve detention with Flitch." Snape smirked as Draco's cocky grin slid off his face and was replaced with a look of disgust.  
  
"Fine." The blonde said indignantly and made a move to leave.  
  
"One more thing, Draco." Snape said before he could reach the door.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why did you do it?" Snape asked plainly.  
  
"Because of you."  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?!" The potions master huffed.  
  
"You have been getting soft with Potter. Showing him some respect. It made me mad."  
  
"You may go." With that Draco turned on his heal and left the older man to think about what he had said.  
  
It had not really occurred to him but he hadn't been as cruel to Harry as he normally was since they expressed their love for one another. The another memory filled his mind, the memory of his and Harry's first kiss.  
  
He smiled fondly as he remembered that day. The day Harry stayed after class to clean his cauldron. Snape had tried to ignore the feelings he had for Harry from the moment he first appeared at the school. His secret crush on James Potter was passing and something Severus had convinced himself was a fluke. But when he saw Harry his heart stopped and he had fallen back into that same affectionate state. He hid it well for so long. But that day, he couldn't help but notice the way Harry's unruly hair flopped onto his face, his green eyes sparkling. His pupil walked to his desk to put the flask filled with the potion they had prepared in class that day and their hands brushed. For that second Severus felt was different about the boy. The boy's eyes met his and they both knew. They could sense just what the other was thinking. Then harry spoke;  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I might ask you a question."  
  
"Yes Harry." He replied. It felt so good to say Harry and not "Potter".  
  
"Am I wrong when I think that you might feel what I do."  
  
He had to think about what the boy in front of him had just said. It occurred to him that it was the bravest thing he had ever done. Exposing himself to Snape like that.  
  
"I do believe you are." Severus closed his eyes as he spoke. His lips trembling.  
  
"Good." Harry said, his face now inches from Severus'.  
  
"Yes. I daresay it is." Severus barley had time to speak before Harry had his soft lips against the lips of the potions master. They mouth melded and they tongues crashed. Severus put his hand on the back of Harry's head to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Wow." Harry said when they finally broke apart.  
  
Snape was so emmersed in his thoughts of Harry that he didn't even hear the very subject of his lust enter his office.  
  
"Thinking about me, I hope?" Harry questioned with a grin  
  
"How can I not." He answered. Severus stood to hug his lover but Harry had begun to laugh.  
  
"What?" Severus asked, insulted and amused.  
  
"What exactly were you thinking?"  
  
"Why?" He asked, growing bored with the suspense.  
  
"It appears it was a dirty thought." Harry said and nodded to the bulge under Severus' robes.  
  
He looked down and felt a blush creep across his face. He saw it was a perfect chance to indulge in a little one on one with Harry.  
  
"I suppose I need you to fix that for me." He said, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Fine then." Harry growled and locked the door behind him. 


End file.
